nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Wallpaper
House pieces and wallpaper are the main interactive objects in the game Dog House. They are entities that are part of every level, and are used to make the path that the dog takes to get to the kitchen. Wallpaper There are five kinds of wallpaper a house piece could have. The wallpaper can restrict movement in certain directions, can rotate the wall's direction and sometimes it's purpose, or completely remove movement from the house piece. Anywhere The anywhere wallpaper is one of the first kind of wallpaper shown in the game. This wallpaper allows the section of the house with said wallpaper to move in any direction, therefore giving it completely free movement. Horizontal The horizontal wallpaper is another one of the first found in the game. It restricts movement to moving left and right, therefore making the house piece only move in those directions. Vertical The vertical wallpaper is first found on level four. It functions similarly to the Horizontal wallpaper, but it can only move up or down. These in conjunction with Horizontal pieces can create a difficult setting for the level. Rotation The rotation wallpaper is first found on level three, the same level that introduces stairs. These house pieces cannot move in any of the cardinal directions, but can only turn clockwise or counter-clockwise. Inert The inert wallpaper is one of the most common wallpapers. Inert wallpapers are commonly found on house pieces with furniture or important objects, like the kitchen. These house pieces cannot move or rotate at all, so you have to take advantage of other pieces to beat the level. Weighted The weighted wallpaper is a wallpaper exclusive to the mobile port version of In the Dog House. Weighted wallpapers are first found on level 15 of the port and they are affected by gravity. This also affects the house pieces that are put below this type of wallpapers. House pieces House pieces '''are the sections of the house that the player needs to move around to beat the level. Their movement is based entirely on wallpaper design, as mentioned above. There are several ways house pieces can be used in a level. Orthodox pieces Hallways '''Hallways are one of the main pieces in Dog House. These pieces serve as the main path the dog takes to the kitchen. These are also one of the few pieces that can hold Furniture, making them unable to be moved. Lifts For the actual lift, see lifts Lifts are uncommon pieces in Dog House, first found in level two. These pieces are used to bring the dog upwards through the house or downwards by lift. Some levels require strategic use of these pieces, like level two, teaching the player that you don't need a complete path from start to finish. Doghouseucorner.png|Lift piece top Doghouseshaft.png|Lift piece middle Doghousedcorner.png|Lift piece bottom Stairs Stairs are uncommon pieces in Dog House, first found in level three. These pieces are used to move the dog in a diagonal directory, combining the up/down function of the lift and the left/right function of the hallway. Doghousestair2.png|Stair top Doghousestair1.png|Stair bottom Special pieces Fireplace The fireplace is the area that the dog and it's bone spawn in, present in every level. It appears as an elegantly-built fireplace, with a bone and a paw print embedded in it. It appears to have trophies, supposedly for dog shows, and a dog's bust on it. Kitchen The kitchen is the area that the dog is required to reach, and is present in every level. It appears to have a refrigerator, a cabinet, a stove, and a shelf. The cabinet has various drinks on it, and the shelf appears to hold various condiments, and a hourglass. Category:Dog House Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists